swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Cantina Thugs
Cantina thugs is a Group of Smugglers such as Gunslinger Scoundrel and Replublic soldier such as Commando Vanguard Operative and Sniper or other hand who have to strike first order down and make their dream come true they join James Skywalker Prince of Corona who is one of last jedi serve as Royal Commando the group found in 17 ABY during construction of First order History Creation Cantina thugs is formed from Rebel alliance and republic retirement soldier they also extremity elite soldier that retired to smuggling the empire wreak and they are the first team that know about the rest of empire is formed to the first order and face them for the first time in 16 ABY at Ilum when the first order build the Starkiller base and Gigantic Dreadnought Supremacy they try to connect to the republic about this Dangerous Menace Declared as Enemy of First Order At that time they also smuggling First order weapon to sell or scraped to the piece and make a new weapon Constantine leader of the team lead the team stealing first order for 31-23 times per years they lead the hidding place Capital Corona Cantina for planning till they buy a mandalorian cruiser (but it looklike battle ship) in 340000 credits they steal the first order 3 years until they have 16 crew and meet James,Jane and Josh the princes and princess from corona palace that they are Jedi and Force warrior so they join him but not for the team it as allies entire team with 3 jedi join the resistance a squad to destroy the first order lead by Leia Organa Jame's Aunt After join the Resistance As a Resistance commandoes the thugs do a first mission at Concordia and Mandalore the thugs and 3 jedies take a path to the Diplomatic way to mandalorian to make an ally to the resistance and destroy the resurrection project and then the first order that invade encounter to take the children away to build the army of the first order and that time James find the younger friends that guard around the city after they join the team they chase the first order across the galaxy the second mission of the team they lead the fleet to the Brentaal IV to steal a plans and kills some high rank of storm trooper Dark Time Return Members Constantine * Species:Human * born: 2 ABY * Weapon: Combat Rifle,Electro sword Boss and Leader of the team and blaster gunner sharp shooter in 4 ABY his family lead the revolution on coruscant during Battle of Endor so when he grew up he become a gunslinger and smuggler he alongside mark and Darrel created the team up and not longer the guys that hate first order join them till the team have member like a squad of republic soldier.He and his member recruits by James to help the resistance fight against first order during fight they disguise as Tourlist Steal First Order items and plans and send to the republic he and his team lead the operation during 17 ABY - 33 ABY before the galactic war begin He is Portrayed by: Mark Wahlberg Mark * Species:Zabrak * born: 3 ABY * Weapon: Combat blaster,Electro staff Zabrak a smolder smuggler friend of Darrel and Constantine he want to become republic soldier he is a gunner of the team can fix turret have a first meet on jakku durring war serve as a soldier he want to bring the peace to the galaxy and he is one of the team that found the fist order he had a companion is Vladamir wookie from Kashyyk He is Portrayed by: Don Cheadle Darrel * Species:Cyborg * born: 2 ABY * Weapons:Bisento,Repulsor shooter on his hand Human Cyborg with Metal Arm along with weapon and flying system inside because the first meet at jakku he have injure during escape the cruiser he get help by constantine's father and the get a cyborg arm later as he grew up Mark upgrade the cybernatic arm can shoot the energy blaster the minigun on the shouder He is Portrayed by: Sebastian Stan Vladamir * Species:Wookie * born: 3 ABY * Weapons:Electro Vibro voulge,shotgun To Be Add He is Portrayed by: Mark Ruffalo Tony * Species:Rattataki * born: 4 ABY * Weapons:generade launcher,twin vibro arbir blade(steal from first order) Only two things are known for sure about the mysterious Anthony: he is one of the smuggler.one of dangerous guys.he want to become artist but because of war he turn to dangerous bounty assassin. as hate the empire or first order he want to destroy imperial trooper when he found this become the assassination of the Remain Imperial agents that survive the war for 20s he join the team of cantina thugs in Jedha he become a friend of other member when serves as spy of the resistance he want to learn the sword from jedi so he study as one of the other apprentices of Ahsoka Tano during mid clone war and he meet James,Jane and Josh He is Portrayed by: Vin Diesel Erick * Species:ABEDNEDO * born: 5 ABY * Weapons: Electro whip,Self Cannon To Be Add He is Portrayed by:Bradley Cooper Xavier * Species:Mirialan * born: 5 ABY * Weapons: blaster electro lance Though he wanted desperately to fight in Cold war, Xavier was rejected from every branch of the Republic military. Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Corellian. After arriving and finally locating Naboo, Xavier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Empire killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon Join the gang finally. He is Portrayed by: Chris Pratt Izabella * Species:Twi'lek * born: 6 ABY * Weapons: gatling miniblaster cannon ,Dagues To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Karen Gillan Lumikenya * Species:Mirialan * born: 6 ABY * Weapons:Energy Shield , lightsaber To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Zoe Saldana Maria * Species:Echani * born: 7 ABY * Weapons:flamethrower,bouble blade lance To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Elisabeth Moss Leonard * Species:Chiss * born: 8 ABY * Weapons:Sniper rifles,Electro gauntlet The youngest of eight boys from the Csilla, the Atrellor''wdreell learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance in hate of the empire that lost his parents he is being work for the republic for 3 years before join the gang and then he meet etraawremiddlew or Vivian He is Portrayed by: Chris Evans Ross * Species:Togruta * born: 8 ABY * Weapons:Railblaster , duel batons To Be Add He is Portrayed by: Robert Pattinson Django * Species:KAMINOAN * born: 9 ABY * Weapons:Electro hammer ,rocket launcher,Vaccinator Medic gun Medic of the team What he lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, the Medic more than makes up for with a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging them into exposed flesh. Raised in Kamino, during an era when the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion, the Medic considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity. He is Portrayed by: Denzel Washington Jenny * Species:Human * born: 2 ABY * Weapons: Z9 riot baton,Blasterrifles To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Elizabeth Olsen Lilly * Species:ANGEL * born:10 ABY * Weapons:blaster bow,double blades lightsaber To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Emma watson Atialla * Species:Sarkhai * born: 12 ABY * Weapons:energy shield , lightsaber To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Gwyneth Paltrow Vivian * Species:Chiss * born: 9 ABY * Weapons:Sniper rifles,Electro Small Blades To Be Add She is Portrayed by: Laura Haddock Relationships Allies * James Skywalker - Recruiter * Jane Amidala * Josh Organa * Cade Bridger * Arianna Wren * Resistance - Main state ** Finn ** Rey ** Poe Dameron ** Chewbacca ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** BB8 ** C1-10P ** Porg Stowaway ** Ezra Bridger ** Sabine Wren ** Hera Syndulla ** Jacen Syndulla ** Zay Meeko * Alderaanian and Naberrie familly of Corona ** King Henry Naberrie 38th ** Queen Alejandra ** Royal Guards * Coronian Clone Trooper Enemies(First Order) * Kylo Ren - former ally turn long time enemy * General Hux * Captain Phasma * First order Trooper ** Stormtroopers - Victims ** Tie fighter pilots - Victims * Cad Bane Group * Gall Trayvis - Attempted Victim and bounty on head * Bounty Hunters - Victims and sometime allies หมวดหมู่:Military Squad